Opus I : Harry Potter et la Cascade du Sphinx
by Peeves2005
Summary: A seize ans, Harry s’apprête à entrer en sixième année à Poudlard. Alors qu’il se remet tout doucement de la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, quelques mois plus tôt au département des mystères un évènement terrible va le replonger en plein cauchemard. L
1. Un Retour Apocalyptique

UN RETOUR APOCALYPTIQUE

Harry comme à son habitude pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch, volait à la poursuite du vif d'or qui à sa demande avait été ensorcelé par Madame Bibine pour se déplacer encore plus vite. Pendant que Harry était occupé à attraper la précieuse bille dorée, Ron faisait de nets progrès en tant que gardien de but, quant à Neville, récemment recruté comme batteur passait son temps à s'échapper devant les cognards qui avaient l'air d'avoir un faible pour son crâne.

Alors que l'entraînement entrait dans sa cinquième heure sans interruption, tout le monde s'arrêta lorsque que le professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition dans le stade, sauf Harry qui ne le vit pas.

- Où se trouve votre capitaine ? demanda Dumbledore en s'adressant à Neville.

- Là-bas, dit-il en montrant Harry du doigt qui tournoyait au-dessus des tribunes.

- Sonorus ! s'exclama Dumbledore en pointant sa baguette sur son cou, Mr Potter veuillez laisser ce vif d'or tranquille quelques instants, le directeur doit s'entretenir avec vous sur les résultats de votre BUSE et sur votre avenir dans cette école.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer tandis qu'il rejoignait Dumbledore. Arrivé à ses côtés Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Dans le bureau Harry, dépêchons ! dit-il d'un ton froid qui lui était inhabituel.

Le trajet le séparant du bureau directoriale lui sembla durer une éternité, une fois devant l'aigle dorée qui gardait majestueusement la porte fermée, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

- Sang-de-Bourbe !

L'aigle pivota alors laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Harry qui choqué par le mot de passe choisi par son directeur, mis quelques instants avant de le suivre. Quand Harry finit de gravir les quelques marches menant à la porte du bureau, il s'arrêta brusquement et lança un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore et lui demanda :

- Professeur, restez-vous à côté de la porte, vous n'entrez pas dans votre bureau ?

- Ne dites pas de sottises Potter, entrez, il vous attend, répondit Dumbledore en ayant l'air de ne pas avoir compris de quoi Harry voulait parler.

Harry s'avança vers la porte avec une étrange sensation qui lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un lui comprimait les intestins, au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte une violente douleur le saisit au niveau de sa cicatrice. La douleur était telle qu'il en lâcha la poignée.

- Arrêtez votre cinéma Potter et entrez ! S'écria Rogue qui avait surgit derrière lui.

Sans un mot, Harry se redressa et il fut pris d'un énorme doute quand il remarqua que le phénix qui ornait la porte avait été remplacée par un serpent ressemblant à s'y méprendre au basilic qu'il avait affronté quatre ans plutôt. Il prit son courage à deux main et abaissa la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit il entra et la porte se referma violemment. Harry qui avait laissé ses yeux fermés les rouvrit tout doucement. Le bureau de Dumbledore avait totalement changé, finit les tableaux des anciens directeurs, finit tout les objets magnifiques qui décoraient les murs. La pièce était entièrement noire, dans la pénombre à l'exception d'un léger faisceau lumineux qui venait du plafond pour échouer sur le bureau. Derrière le bureau se trouvait une silhouette dissimulée sous une grande cape noire, l'homme leva la tête et laissa apparaître deux grands yeux rouges semblable à ceux d'un serpent.

- Vous !! Ce n'est pas possible ! hurla Harry en sortant sa baguette.

A ce moment Lord Voldemort claqua des doigts et deux détraqueurs que Harry n'avait pas vus se ruèrent sur lui à toute vitesse. Il avait froid, il se sentait engourdit il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il allait mourir, il entendait juste le rire machiavélique de Voldemort qui en regardant Harry s'exclama :

- Harry, c'est l'heure, il est sept heures et demi, le petit déjeuner est prêt Harry chéri.

Tout devint subitement flou, et après avoir fait la mise au point, Harry se trouvait dans le lit à côté de celui de Ron il était au Terrier.

- Ca va Harry ? T'es plein de sueur ! demanda Ron.

- Oui ça va, juste un horrible cauchemar, répondit harry à bout de souffle.

Ce qui faisait penser à Harry que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et non pas une prémonition de plus, c'est qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur à sa cicatrice, qui pour lui était le baromètre le plus fiable des activités de Voldemort. Il s'habilla, fit une toilette rapide et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Après s'être copieusement restauré, lui, toute la famille Weasley à l'exception de Percy, se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à la gare de King's Cross. Comme à leur habitude ils foncèrent droit sur la barrière entre les voix 9 et 10. Une fois sur le quai de départ du Poudlard Express, une curieuse ambiance se faisait ressentir. Il y avait du monde mais pas un seul bruit tout était silencieux on entendait à peine les au revoir entre les élèves et leurs parents. Harry poussait son chariot en direction du wagon de queue, quand soudainement Malefoy sortit brutalement du train :

- Saint Potter ! Comment va le lèche-botte de ce vieux gâteux de Dumbledore ? T'as passé de bonnes vacances chez ses poisseux de Weasley ?

- Ferme-la Malefoy ! Toi t'as passé de bonnes vacances avec tes parents, oups pardon, suis-je bête j'avais oublié ton père est à Azkaban ! Quelle maladroite je fais ! lui rétorqua Hermione qui apparût derrière Harry et Ron.

- Toi la Sang-de-Bourbe qui t'as autorisé à me parler ? aboya Malefoy en fusillant Hermione du regard, avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer dans le wagon.

- Salut Harry, salut Ron, dit-elle poliment.

- Salut Hermione, les vacances ont été bonnes ? lui demanda Harry.

- Bonnes ? Oui, mais j'ai fini les huit parchemins pour McGonagall en six heures dès le premier jour ! dit-elle avec un soupçon de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Les huit quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

- Le devoir sur les formalités et le différentes techniques pour devenir un animagus ! dit-elle avec un regard interrogateur.

- Mais quand …

- Quoi vous n'avez rien fait ? reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- On était même pas au courant, répondit sincèrement Harry.

- Pourtant le premier jour, vous n'avez pas reçu un hibou de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle.

- Attend Harry, tu te rappelles quand Coq est arrivé le premier jour de vacances il s'était fait attaqué par les lutins de Cornouailles qui lui avait volé le courrier, dit Ron en refrénant un irrésistible fou rire qui surgit du fait de se remémorer ce souvenir.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, ce qui agaça Hermione au plus haut point, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Ron ne parte dans une crise de rire incontrôlable. Hermione visiblement irritée par le manque de sérieux de ses amis, prit sa valise et monta dans le wagon à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, suivi de près par Harry et Ron. Par chance le premier compartiment était occupé par Luna Lovegood qui les invita à la rejoindre.

- Salut Luna, dit Harry en lui adressant un sourire.

- Bonjour Harry, lui répondit Luna en devenant aussi rouge que les rideaux en velours arborant les vitres du wagon.

Après s'être installés confortablement, la petite bande se laissa entraîner dans le récit de leurs vacances respectives. Comme tout les premier septembre, à onze heures précises le train s'ébranla en direction de Poudlard. Après seulement deux heures quinze de voyage, un message du conducteur se fit entendre :

- Arrêt exceptionnel à Peddington, merci de ne pas descendre du train.

- Peddington ? Pourquoi on s'arrête ? Il reste encore quatre heures de voyage au moins, s'étonna Harry.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit Hermione  
Ron était trop occupé à jouer les espions par la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour répondre.

- Eh venez voir ! … vite ! cria Ron.

Ron comprit vite son erreur quand il se retrouva complètement écrasé contre la vitre par Harry, Hermione et Luna qui étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait au-dehors.

A leur grande surprise, ils découvrirent sur le quai tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard ainsi que Dumbledore à l'exception de Hagrid, Rusard et Madame Pomfresh. Il se regardèrent et se rassirent sans un mot, tous plongés dans leurs pensées. Pourquoi tous les professeurs prenaient le train avec eux ? C'était la première fois que ça arrivait.  
Le train était reparti depuis à peine cinq minutes qu'il s'arrêta violemment dans un grondement assourdissant manquant de renverser tous les bagages. Quand le train fut totalement immobilisé, le conducteur passa à nouveau une annonce :

- Un obstacle sur la voie va nous bloquer quelque inst... mais … qui êtes-vous, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna se regardèrent avec horreur, toutes les lumières du train s'éteignirent, et toutes les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée dans un fracas terrible. Des hommes cachés sous de grandes capes noires entrèrent dans le wagon. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le compartiment où se trouvait la petite bande, l'un d'eux s'arrêta, et dit :

- Ils sont là !

- Qui ça ? demanda une voix rocailleuse.

- Le fils Potter et la Sang-de-Bourbe, rectifia la première voix

- Très bien, je m'occupe d'eux, toi va chercher celui qui a trahi sont sang, on aura besoin de lui, reprit ce personnage inquiétant en relevant sa capuche et laissant apparaître son visage.

- Mr Malefoy, c'est impossible vous êtes en prison ! Comment avez-vous …

- Ca suffit Potter, Endoloris ! cria Lucius Malefoy en pointant sa baguette vers Harry qui se tordit et hurla de douleur.

Ron ne supportant pas cette vision, il se rua sur Lucius Malefoy en lui assénant des coups de toute part. Mais Lucius réussi à se dégager et pointa sa baguette vers Ron :

- Totalus Furia ! cria-t-il.

Ron fut touché en plein sur la tempe et s'effondra au sol, son visage s'était subitement couvert de bleus comme s'il avait reçu une vingtaine de coup de poing. Lucius se retourna vers Luna, qui paralysée par la peur n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste. Lucius alla vers Hermione, leva sa baguette et dit :

- Incarcerem !

Des liens apparurent autour des mains et des chevilles de la pauvre Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Lucius se saisit d'elle sans que Harry et Ron ne puissent intervenir, l'un trop endolori pour bouger, l'autre toujours inconscient. Quand Ron se réveilla, le train était reparti depuis déjà deux heures. Il était toujours dans le compartiment mais le professeur Dumbledore était assis aux côtés de Harry.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Mr Weasley ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

- J'ai mal à la tête mais sinon ça va, répondit Ron, mais où est Hermione, reprit-il en se levant rapidement.

- Chut calmez-vous Mr Weasley, calmez-vous, je ne sais pas où les mangemorts l'ont emmenée, mais elle n'est pas seule, ils ont kidnappés cinq autres élèves également, lui confia Dumbledore.

Ces paroles ne rassuraient pas Ron le moins du monde, il était à la limite de la crise d'angoisse. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore se leva et leur signala que le train arriverait d'ici deux minutes à destination puis il disparut dans le couloir. Ron se retourna alors vers Harry cherchant à croiser son regard, mais il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de le faire puisqu'il se tenait la tête entre les mains.

Le train s'immobilisa enfin dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Harry toujours sans un mot ni même un regard pour Ron, se leva et saisit ses bagages ainsi que ceux d'hermione. Ron s'apprêta à poser sa main sur l'épaule de Harry en signe d'amitié lorsque d'effroyables cris déchirèrent le silence de la nuit. Sans attendre Ron, Harry se précipita sur le quai. Les mangemorts attaquaient à nouveau. Harry entendit une voix familière provenant du sommet du Ravin du Tourment, c'était Hagrid qui était tenu en respect par quatre mangemorts, qui levèrent leurs baguette et hurlèrent :

- Stupéfix !

Hagrid fut touché par les quatre sorts en pleine poitrine, tomba à la renverse et bascula dans le vide, pour terminer sa course cent cinquante mètres plus bas dans le lacs, son corps coula et ne refit pas surface. Harry tomba à genou et ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus venait de mourir devant ses yeux, lui aussi avait en vie de mourir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pleurer son ami lorsque tous les mangemorts transplanèrent en même temps, et que quelqu'un lui saisit l'épaule, Harry se retourna et vit avec surprise le professeur Trelawney, debout devant lui, le souffle court, les yeux fermé et le corps parcouru de tremblements. Elle ouvra la bouche et prononça un espèce de quantique avec une voix que Harry avait déjà entendu il y a trois ans :

- Quand le sceau s'ouvrira, un halo de sang à l'autel vous guidera, quand l'aube sur la vallée apparaîtra, avant le mélange des trois sangs l'élu interviendra, à la croisée des chemins le fils du fidèle se trouvera, dit le professeur Trelawney avant de perdre connaissance.

Harry et Ron n'eurent aucunement besoin de se parler, un regard avait suffit, il coururent vers le professeur Dumbledore qui au bout du quai essayer de calmer tout les élèves paniqués. Mais à peine avaient-ils parcouru trente mètres que un rayon lumineux de couleur rouge sang apparu en direction du village de Pré-au-Lard. Harry et Ron eurent le même réflexe, il changèrent brusquement de chemin et se dirigèrent vers cette lumière rouge. Arrivés au niveau de la Tête de Sanglier, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un panneau indiquant la fin du village. Harry regarda Ron et le vit hésitant, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, et continua sa progression. Ron resta quelques secondes mais se mit finalement en route et rattrapa Harry.

8


	2. La Prophétie des Trois Sangs

LA PROPHETIE DES TROIS SANGS

Pour la première fois en six années d'études à Poudlard, Harry et Ron sortirent des limites du village de Pré-au-lard. Ron l'air inquiet ne cessait de regarder cette lueur rouge sang provenant de l'autre côté de la colline où Sirius venait se cacher sous la forme d'un grand chien noir deux années auparavant.

_Harry t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? murmura-t-il._

Ron, rappelle-toi ce qu'à dit Trelawney : « _Quand le sceau s'ouvrira, un halo de sang à l'autel vous guidera, quand l'aube sur la vallée apparaîtra, avant le mélange des trois sangs l'élu interviendra, à la croisée des chemins le fils du fidèle se trouvera_ », récita Harry avec perfection.

_Je ne sais pas toi, mais je n'ai rien compris à ce charabia, reprit Ron un peu perdu._

_La réponse est là-bas Ron, la réponse est là-bas … , rétorqua Harry en désignant le somment de la colline._

Les paroles de Harry n'ont eu pour effet que d'accentuer la peur sur le visage déjà tuméfié de Ron. Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes une détonation assourdissante se fit entendre, le halo vira du rouge à un doré éclatant, soudain Harry sentit ses intestins se contracter et une sensation d'étranglement lui saisi la gorge puis il sentit ses genoux heurter violemment le sol.

_Harry ! s'écria Ron paniqué, ça va ?_

_Je ne sais pas, ça a recommencé, comme la dernière fois pendant le match contre Poufsouffle, la même sensation d'étranglement._

_Harry, Harry, réponds-moi ! dit Ron en secouant Harry de toutes ses forces._

_Mais je te parle ! reprit Harry avec énervement en se retournant._

Mais Harry ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, il se voit lui étendu sur le sol face contre terre inanimé se faisant secouer dans tous les sens par un Ron en larmes plus paniqué que jamais. Au moment même où Harry fit un pas vers son propre, une seconde détonation plus puissante que la première accompagnée d'une aveuglante lueur blanche résonna dans son crâne pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le ciel semblait s'être dérobé, les étoiles avaient disparues, le bleu nuit avait laissé place à un noir semblable au pelage des Sombrals peuplant la forêt interdite. Tout était silencieux, plus un seul bruissement ne s'échappait de la forêt interdite, même les sanglots de Ron avaient disparus, et pour cause, quand Harry se dirigea vers son ami il constata avec terreur qu'il était figé comme l'est une statue. Mais il rendit vite à l'évidence que tout autour de lui était figé, tout sauf lui.

Soudain Harry sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna si brusquement qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et manqua de peu de tomber sur Ron. En relevant la tête, il aperçut une énorme silhouette dissimulée sous une tout aussi imposante cape noire qui avec la pénombre ne laissait rien entrevoir du visage de cet inquiétant personnage.

_Harry, il est temps !_

_… vous ? non ce n'est pas possible, je vous ai vu tomber dans le ravin, ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Harry._

_Non Harry, on ne se débarrasse pas d'un demi géant aussi facilement ! dit la silhouette en abaissant sa capuche laissant apparaître le visage de Hagrid._

_HAGRID !!!! hurla Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son grand ami ; mais comment avez-vous fait pour …_

_Pas maintenant l'interrompit Hagrid, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Le jour va se lever, il faut de dépêcher._

Hagrid posa alors sa grande main sur la cicatrice de Harry, et ce dernier sentit une incroyable sensation de chaleur et de bien-être se rependre dans tout sont corps.

_Que m'avez-vous fait Hagrid ?_

_Reflectis, Harry, je t'ai lancé un sort de reflectis, répondit Hagrid._

_Reflectis, à quoi …_

_Je ne peux pas te le dire Harry, l'interrompit Hagrid, le fait de dévoiler son effet désactive ce même effet._

A cet instant, Hagrid sorti son parapluie de sa cape, ce même parapluie qui avait valu à Dudley une jolie queue en tire-bouchon, et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Un grand trait de lumière jaillit et une pluie d'argent tombait du ciel. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre. Harry se sentit entièrement engourdi et s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était couché sur le ventre, le visage écrasé contre le sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, le visage de Ron s'illumina et il s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes.

_Ca va Harry ?_

_On ne peut mieux ! lui répondit-il._

_Que t'es t'il arrivé ?_

_On ferait mieux de se dépêcher le temps presse, dit-il._

Le halo avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine et les étoiles retapissaient le ciel. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à Ron au sujet de sa rencontre avec Hagrid et du sort qu'il lui a lancé.

Après de longues minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au somment de la colline, Harry et Ron virent d'où provenait cette lueur rouge sang. Cinquante mètres au-dessous d'eux se tenait deux silhouettes qui se cachaient sous une cape identiques à celle que portait Hagrid, debout autour d'un autel où une statuette représentant un serpent argenté ouvrant la gueule vers le ciel laissant échapper le fameux rayonnement. L'un des deux hommes se dirigeait vers trois pilonnes sortant du sol sur lesquelles était attachés trois autres personnes. L'une était particulièrement massive, la seconde manifestement celle d'un homme vu sa stature, et la troisième était sans aucun doute possible celle s'une femme. Harry et Ron entamèrent une descente des plus discrète. Arrivés au bas de la colline ils se cachèrent derrière un énorme rocher. Les deux hommes discutaient :

_Il est bientôt l'heure maître, il est temps de prélever les trois sangs, nous avons Miss Granger pour le sang-de-b…_

_HERMIONE, s'écria soudainement Ron._

Lord Voldemort fit volte-face :

_Bombarda ! cria-t-il._

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire voler en éclat le rocher qui servait de couverture à Harry et Ron.

_Mr Potter tient tient, accompagné de son fidèle toutou en la personne de Mr Wealsey, ricana Lucius Malefoy._

_Relâchez-là tout de suite Malefoy, hurla Ron._

_Incarcerem ! lança Lucius en pointant sa baguette vers Ron qui se retrouva subitement ligoté à un quatrième pilonne à côté des trois premiers._

_RON !!! s'écria Harry._

_Venez ici Potter, tout de suite ! ordonna Voldemort._

Harry s'avance tout doucement en fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de se baguette magique.

_Expelliarmus ! cria Voldemort, tu n'as pas besoin de ça._

La baguette de Harry rebondit au pied du second pilonne où était attaché à sa grande surprise … Hagrid, puis retomba au pied du troisième qui sur lequel était ligoté la dernière personne que Harry aurait pensé voir ici, ce n'était nulle autre que … Drago Malefoy en personne, le visage couvert de bleus et d'égratignures.

_Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que …_

_Oui, Potter, c'est mon fils, mon indigne de fils, celui là même qui a refusé de rejoindre notre camp à cause de misérable traitre de Severus ! vociféra Lucius._

_Libérez Hermione et Hagrid, sinon … ordonna Harry_

_Sinon quoi Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas en position favorable pour donner des ordres je crois ! répondit calmement Voldemort, Lucius il est l'heure !_

Lucius Malefoy, se dirigea vers les trois premiers pilonnes en tenant dans sa main trois dagues, une en or, une en argent et la troisième avait l'air d'être en fer. Il s'arrêta devant Hermione, qui terrifiée n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste, pris la dague en fer puis lacéra le bras de Hermione dans toute sa longueur, puis recueilli le sang dans une urne en bois.

_Arrêtez ! hurla Harry, en courrant vers Hermione._

_Ca suffit Potter, fermez-là, Endoloris ! reprit froidement Voldemort_

A ce moment, Harry se tordit de douleur sur le sol comme le ferait une araignée à qui on aurait arraché la moitié des pattes.

_Je vais vous expliquer Potter, dit Voldemort en s'avançant vers Harry._

_On n'a pas le temps maître, reprit Lucius._

_Suffisamment pour lui expliquer, répondit avec colère Voldemort, et ne t'avises plus de m'interrompre si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que cet infâme Quedver._

La seule évocation du sort qu'avait subit Pettigrow semblait pétrifier Lucius Malefoy qui à présent se tenait à la droite de Voldemort.

_Quand les trois sangs seront réunis à la sixième heure du sixième jour du sixième mois, l'année où l'innocent disparaîtra, l'immortalité récompensera celui qui s'en abreuvera, dit Voldemort._

_La prophétie des trois sangs, Mr Potter, continua Mr Malefoy en se retournant vers Hagrid, il nous faut réunir les trois sangs, le sang-de-bourbe nous est fourni par Miss Granger, le sang-mêlé par votre répugnant garde-chasse, et le sang pur par celui qui autrefois était mon fils. Une fois les sangs prélevés et les donneurs exécutés, la prophétie pourra se réaliser._

Lucius Malefoy se saisit alors de la dague argentée et Hagrid subit le même sort que Hermione. Harry qui avait réussit à se relever se dirigeait en titubant vers sa baguette qui était aux pieds de Drago.

_Qu'essayez-vous de faire Potter ? Endoloris !! s'écria à nouveau Voldemort en regardant d'un air satisfait Harry se tordre une fois de plus de douleur._

Lucius se présenta maintenant devant son fils, il prit la dague dorée, mais Drago se débattait comme un beau diable et au prix d'un incroyable effort il réussit à libérer une de ses jambes et donna un coup de pied dans la main de son père qui tenait ladite dague. Surpris par la rapidité du geste, Lucius ne fit aucun geste, mais Voldemort qui a suivi la scène s'empressa de récupérer la dague. Lucius se retourna vers son maître, et pendant que celui-ci ne prêtait aucune attention à Drago, ce dernier plaça son pied sous la baguette de Harry, et d'un geste rapide et précis il l'envoya en direction Harry, qui stupéfait par la réaction de son ennemi de toujours le regarda d'un air étonné et eut pour seul réponse un clin d'œil. L'occasion était trop belle, il se saisit de sa baguette, se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes encore endolories et pointa sa baguette en direction de Lucius :

_Stupéf…_

_Lumos Inondis !!! hurla une silhouette entourée du lumière blanche au somment de la colline ce qui interrompit Harry_

A ce moment, une lumière aveuglante semblait venir de toute part, Harry n'y voyait plus rien.

_Tempus Fugit ! hurla à nouveau la silhouette_

L'intense lumière disparue et Harry vit apparaître Dumbledore devant lui, Voldemort et Lucius semblait être prisonniers dans une sorte de bulle géante d'apparence assez visqueuse.

_Dépêchons Harry, libérons les quatre otages nous n'avons que très peu de temps._

Harry s'exécuta et alla détacher ses trois amis ainsi que Drago, Dumbledore leurs ordonna à tous les cinq de partir en courrant vers le château. Mais après avoir parcouru à peine une centaine de mettre, la prison de Lucius et Voldemort vola en éclat. Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers le groupe et s'écria :

_Stupéfix !_

Mais Dumbledore, qui avait réagit à temps envoya un sortilège de désarmement qui eu pour effet de détourner le sort de Voldemort sur la falaise surplombant la vallée, mais un pan entier de roche s'en détacha se dirigeant tout droit sur Harry, mais il fut plaqué très violemment au sol. En reprenant rapidement ses esprits Harry s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie était celui qui le détestait le plus depuis son arrivée à Poudlard : Drago Malefoy ! Se relevant, Harry et les autres reprirent leur course effrénée, mais un craquement familier se fit entendre, et Voldemort et Lucius qui venaient de transplaner devant eux levèrent en même temps leur baguette et hurlèrent plus furieusement que jamais :

_AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Deux grands éclairs verts sortirent des baguettes et se dirigeaient vers le groupe : Hagrid, Hermione et Ron qui avaient été assez rapides purent éviter le sortilège, mais Drago qui était dos tourné ne le vit pas venir, mais quand les deux éclairs étaient sur le point de l'atteindre, Harry se jeta sur lui, et reçu l'impact des éclairs en pleine poitrine, miraculeusement les deux sorts ont rebondis et repartent en sens inverse et touchent Lucius et Voldemort qui ne s'attendaient pas à un tel phénomène, bien que Voldemort l'avait déjà vu. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, Lucius s'effondra sur le sol, mort. Quant à Vous-Savez-Qui il disparut dans une éblouissante lumière rouge.

Quand Harry se releva, il vit Dumbledore se précipiter vers eux, mais Dumbledore passa à côté de lui sans s'arrêter, et continua jusqu'à arriver sur un corps qui était étendu sur le sol, c'était Hagrid. Harry se sentit mal et vacilla quand il vit que Dumbledore, ferma les yeux de Hagrid et prit son visage ans ses mains, Harry n'arrive pas à y croire, Hagrid est là devant lui, mort. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il s'avança vers le corps du garde-chasse et interpella Dumbledore :

_Que s'est-il passé Professeur Dumbledore ? Il n'a pourtant pas été touché par les sortilèges de mort !_

_Je sais Harry, je sais._

Harry vit alors une chose qui le laissa sans voix, sur le front de Hagrid était apparu une cicatrice, la même cicatrice que celle que lui-même avait sur le front sauf que celle de Hagrid, luisait d'une étrange lueur verte.

_Cette cicatrice professeur, comment ?_

_Bien sûr, souffla Dumbledore qui avait l'air d'avoir eu une révélation. C'est le sort de Reflectis, il te l'a lancé n'est-ce pas ? Quand on lance sort à quelqu'un, cette personne est protégée, et le prochain sort que le bénéficiaire de ce enchantement subira rebondira directement vers celui qui a prononcé l'incantation ! En faisant ça Hagrid t'as sauvé la vie mon garçon._

Harry choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre se retourna vers Drago et le fusilla du regard.


	3. Retrouvailles et Ténèbres

RETROUVAILLES ET TENEBRES

Harry s'avança vers le corps de Hagrid, mais Dumbledore se redressa et l'en empêcha.

- Je voudrais le voir professeur, dit Harry.

- Non Harry, écarte-toi, il ne faut pas rester là, reprit Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait à peine terminé sa phrase que la cicatrice récemment apparu sur le front de Hagrid se mit à briller intensément et un jet de lumière en sorti et se dirigea tout droit vers Harry. Harry voyant le rayon lui foncer droit dessus, se retourna et prit la fuite vers l'autel, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parcourir dix mètres que Dumbledore le retint par le bras. Dès qu'il fut atteint par le rayonnement, Harry s'effondra immédiatement.

- HARRY !! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione en chœur en se précipitant vers lui.

- Restez à distance, rassurez-vous tous les deux, il va bien, je m'occupe de lui, allez plutôt voir le jeune Malefoy, répliqua Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione, se regardèrent avec stupéfaction, comment le professeur Dumbledore pouvait-il seulement penser qu'ils aient quelconque intérêt pour ce garçon qui les persécute depuis bientôt six ans.

- Allez, vous deux, ne le laissez pas tout seul maintenant ! leur dit Dumbledore avec un ton de reproche.

Tous deux acquiescèrent et se retournèrent, et le cherchèrent un moment des yeux avant de le trouver. Drago se tenait à vingt mètres d'eux, il était agenouillé devant le corps sans vie de son père. Hermione fit quelques pas vers lui mais Ron lui pris le bras.

- Hermione, moi je ne peux pas, je ne saurai pas quoi lui dire ; murmura Ron.

- Si tu ne viens j'irai seule alors, dit Hermione sans un regard pour Ron en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Alors que Ron la regardait s'avancer vers Drago, il entendit dans sa tête une voix familière :

- J'ai dit « tous les deux », Mr Weasley !

Ron reconnut la voix douce de Dumbledore et se retourna vers lui, le directeur de Poudlard le regardait avec insistance et lui fit un clin d'œil. Timidement, Ron s'exécuta et rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait aux côtés de Malefoy.

- Ca va allez Malefoy ? demanda Hermione

- Mon père est mort, comment tu crois que je vais Granger ? reprit Malefoy avec colère.

- Je suis désolée pour t….

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle les yeux pleins de larmes ; il n'a eut que ce qu'il mérite !

- Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? répondit-elle.

- Je ne pleure pas ! reprit Malefoy en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux ; Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Weasley ?

- Je …

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! l'interrompit Malefoy ; allez voir votre pote Potter plutôt, laissez-moi seul !

- On ne …

- Cassez-vous, je ne veux plus vous voir ici ! hurla-t-il.

- Calmez-vous, Malefoy, dit calmement Dumbledore en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, vos amis veulent juste vous réconforter, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en regardant vers Ron et Hermione.

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis ! hurla Malefoy.

Pour la première fois de leur vie Hermione et Ron étaient d'accord avec lui, et étaient soulagés d'avoir pu éviter de répondre à la question du professeur. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, Dumbledore fit léviter les corps de Lucius et Hagrid.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, Mr Weasley, allez aider votre jeune ami, à marcher pour rentrer au château, dit-il.

- Je ne pourrai pas professeur, mon épaule est trop douloureuse, dit Ron en se massant son épaule douloureuse.

- Très bien, vous Miss Granger vous n'arriverez pas à le soutenir, ce sera donc à vous de le porter Mr Malefoy, je vous remercie, rétorqua Dumbledore et reprenant son chemin vers Poudlard.

Hermione regarda Ron avec inquiétude, mais elle fut surprise de voir Malefoy se diriger vers Harry. Il le souleva, le pris sur le dos et emboîta le pas du professeur. Ron et Hermione stupéfaits se regardèrent avec étonnement avant de les suivre. Tous le groupe fit le chemin inverse, en passant près de l'autel, Dumbledore se saisit de la statue représentant un serpent argenté et Ron aurait jurer le voir lancer un clin d'œil en direction de la forêt interdite. Hermione à bout de force avait beaucoup de mal à gravir la colline, et malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, Ron lui proposa de la soutenir. Arrivée au sommet, Ron percuta Dumbledore qui était s'arrêté net. Laissant Hermione s'asseoir, il regarda les yeux de son directeur qui fixaient sans ciller droit devant eux, Ron suivit son regard …

- Non… c'est … im… pos…sible ! dit-il avec difficulté.

Dumbledore toujours immobile, laissait descendre les corps de Hagrid et de Lucius au sol.

- Vous croyez que c'est lui ? demanda Ron.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir Mr Weasley ! Entrons dans la caverne et nous seront fixés ! Vous deux restez ici avec lui, dit-il en désignant Harry de ses longs doigts fins.

Dumbledore et Ron entrèrent tous deux dans la grotte, laissant Drago avec Hermione s'occuper de Harry toujours inconscient. Malefoy déposa Harry dans l'herbe et se tourna vers Hermione qui paraissait complètement hébétée le regard figé vers la caverne.

- Pourquoi tant d'histoire pour un simple chien ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas un simple chien Malefoy, c'est un animagus ! reprit Hermione.

- Et qui c'est ? reprit le Serpentard.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais il ressemblait étrangement au chien dont Sirius Black prenait la forme pour se cacher.

- Black ? c'est impossible, il est mort, c'est ma mère qui me l'a dit l'été dernier, répondit Malefoy un peu perdu.

- Je sais …

- Où, où est-ce que je suis ? dit Harry qui reprenait tout doucement conscience.

- Sur une colline au milieu de nulle part Potter ! répondit Malefoy.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? reprit Harry en s'éloignant le plus vite possible comme s'il venait de voir Peeves lui lancer un lustre.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse et pour cause, Hermione et Drago fixaient à présent la caverne d'où sortaient Dumbledore, Ron et … Sirius Black.

- SIRIUS !!!! s'écria Harry en se ruant comme un mort de faim vers son parrain.

- Doucement mon grand, doucement, dit Sirius en faisant un gros effort pour ne pas tomber à la renverse lorsque Harry se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je te croyais mort Sirius, où étais …

Soudain, des hurlements surgirent au loin, et des éclairs fendaient le ciel en tout sens.

- Ces cris proviennent du château, vite, il faut se presser, laisser Hagrid et Lucius ici, vite dépêchons ! dit Dumbledore avec dans sa voix un tremblement inhabituel.

- Je ne laisse pas mon père ici ! répondit Malefoy outré.

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui Drago, moi j'ai besoin de votre aide à tous, alors suivez moi, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton autoritaire et doux à la fois.

Sans contestation, Drago rejoint le groupe et ils se mirent tous en route vers Pré-au-lard en courrant. Il courrurent à en perdre haleine durant dix minutes sans baisser le rythme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux grandes portes du parc du château, Dumbledore s'écria :

- Alhomora ! en pointant sa baguette vers l'entrée.

Le rayon de lumière frappa l'énorme serrure mais n'eu aucun effet, les portes restèrent closes. Surpris Dumbledore avança vers la grande arcade et posa sa main contre la poignée, c'est alors qu'un éclair bleu électrique parcoura son corps et il s'effondra.

- PROFESSEUR !!! s'écrièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- RECULEZ !!! hurla Sirus, ne vous approchez pas de lui, restez avec le jeune Malefoy !

Sirius s'approcha de Dumbledore, il se baissa sur lui et vit ses yeux, ils étaient aussi blancs que la neige, mais il était encore en vie, il respirait.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, lâchez-moi démon, sortez d'ici ! hurlait une voix derrière la porte

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, et le bruit d'un corps heurtant le sol était parvenu aux oreilles de tous. Pris de panique, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago de précipitèrent vers Sirius. Il leur fit signe de se reculer de quelques mètres, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte :

- Bombarda !

La porte vola en éclat, il fut rejoint par le groupe, mais ils ne voyaient rien, la poussière soulevée par l'explosion ne laissait rien paraître. Ils entrèrent alors sans le parc et s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Hermione et Ron hurlèrent, Harry tomba à genou et Drago vomit sous cette vision d'horreur. Une dizaine de corps d'élèves jonchait le chemin traversant le parc et menant au château, et le corps du professeur Chourave était étendu sur les escaliers. La marque des ténèbres brillait sur la porte du château …


	4. In Extremis

IN EXTREMIS

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se précipita vers le professeur Chourave qui gisait sur le parvis du château. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui palpa le cou à la recherche de son pouls, et il fut soulager de le trouver, le professeur de botanique vivait encore mais elle était très faible.

_Elle respire, elle vit encore, s'écria Sirius en direction de Harry et ses camarades d'infortune._

Mais ils étaient toujours sous le choc, aucun d'entre eux ne répondit. Sirius laissa le professeur quelques instants pour allez relever Harry, Hermione, Ron et Drago. Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le redressa avec difficulté, ce dernier choqué avait le regard vide et semblait absent.

_Harry … Harry, regarde-moi Harry, c'est moi Sirius … eh mon grand ! souffla Sirius en le secouant légèrement._

Mais Harry n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, Sirius n'eût alors d'autre choix que de le gifler pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, ce qui se révéla efficace, puisque Harry regardait à présent son parrain dans les yeux.

_Aide-moi à relever tes amis, il ne faut pas rester ici, lui conseilla Sirius._

Harry se releva et se dirigea vers Ron, tandis que Sirius allait vers Hermione. Ron se releva de suite et dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas, il tituba quelques instants avant de s'asseoir sur les marches du château. Quant à Hermione, elle ne se relevait pas, Harry se dirigea vers Sirius pour lui porter assistance :

_Hermione, relève-toi, il faut se mettre à l'abri, dit Harry qui s'était incliné vers elle._

_C'est bon je m'occupe d'elle, va plutôt voir le fils Malefoy, je sais ce qu'il te fait vivre depuis six ans, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'être rancunier, allez va ! reprit Sirius en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête la position de Malefoy._

Harry se redressa et marcha vers Malefoy qui était à genou la tête prise entre ses mains. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son parrain.

_Va ! lui répéta Sirius qui aidait Hermione à se remettre sur ses jambes._

Harry reprit le chemin qui le menait à Malefoy, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il décida de mettre de côté le dégoût que Malefoy lui inspirait et se pencha vers lui.

_Relève-toi Malefoy, on ne doit pas traîner ici, dit Harry d'une voix neutre._

_Merci Potter, dit difficilement Malefoy en sortant son visage de ses mains._

_…quoi ? reprit Harry décontenancé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre._

Soudain Harry entendit Ron hurler et se précipiter vers lui.

_Harry attention ! Devant toi regarde ! hurla Ron_

Harry n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête que Malefoy se releva et se cacha derrière lui l'air terrifié par ce qu'il voyait, une quinzaine de créatures ressemblant à des chevaux rachitiques de couleur noire avec des yeux blancs s'approchaient d'eux au galop.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne sont que des Sombrals n'ayez pas peur, dit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant._

Harry et Malefoy se relevèrent et allèrent rejoindre Ron, Hermione et Sirius près du professeur Chourave. Arrivés sur les marches, Harry les laissa pour aller saluer les Sombrals venus en nombre. Ron le regarda s'éloigner et se retourna vers Malefoy.

_Toujours aussi courageux toi ! dit-il avec une certaine satisfaction dans la voix._

_Tu ne faisais pas le fier non plus Ronald tout à l'heure quand ils sont arrivés je te signale, lança Hermione ce qui rendit à Malefoy son habituel sourire narquois._

_Arrêtez tous les deux ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! gronda Sirius, Harry reviens ici, il faut aider votre professeur à se mettre à l'abri._

Harry et Sirius, ils soulevèrent tous les deux le professeur Chourave, quand à la surprise de tous, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête traversa le porte du château, visiblement pris de panique.

_Fuyez ! Vite ! Le seigneur des ténèbres arrive par ici ! dit-il en constatant que sont corps habituellement d'un blanc nacré avait pris une teinte verte dûe à son passage à travers la marque des ténèbres qui luisait toujours._

Harry, Sirius et les autres ne se firent pas prier et se dirigèrent à toute jambe vers les Sombrals. Ils y en avait suffisamment pour tout le monde, chacun enfourcha le sien à l'exception de Sirius qui monta avec le professeur Chourave toujours inconsciente. Harry ordonna à son Sombral de se rendre sur la tour d'astronomie, le groupe s'éleva dans les airs mais à mi-chemin, Harry demanda à sa monture de s'arrêter ce qui fit réagir Hermione.

_Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_On a oublié Dumbledore !!! Je vais le chercher ! lança Harry et fonçant sur le dos du Sombral vers la grande arcade délimitant l'entrée du parc._

_Harry NON !! hurla Hermione._

Mais c'était en vain, Harry venait déjà de poser un pied à terre et se ruait à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où se trouvait son directeur mais il fut surpris de constater que Dumbledore avait disparut.

_Professeur Dumbledore ! cria-t-il_

Mais un bruissement provenant de la forêt interdite attira son attention. Il courra vers la forêt, mais à l'instant où il allait y pénétrer, Harry vit Firenze en sortir avec le professeur Dumbledore sur son dos.

_Ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui Harry Potter, il est entre de bonnes mains, mais prend garde à toi la conjoncture cosmique est préoccupante, avoua Firenze en se retournant et s'enfonçant dans la pénombre de la forêt._

Rassuré que partiellement, Harry revint vers le Sombral qu'il avait abandonné sous la grande arcade. Mais à peine avait-il passé ce qu'il restait de l'imposante porte, qu'une ombre surgit de derrière le mur d'enceinte et se mit en travers de son chemin. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui, baguette à la main pointée dans sa direction.

_Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas le faire Potter ! Une seule ! dit froidement Voldemort en le fixant droit dans les yeux._

Harry qui mit rapidement la main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette fut stoppé dans son action par un geste d'une extrême précision du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui éjecta la baguette à plusieurs mètres.

_Que vas-tu faire pour t'en sortir maintenant ? Ta mère au Sang-de-Bourbe n'est plus là pour te protéger, ni le phénix, et ce très cher Albus non plus, tu es seul face à ton destin, seul face à ta mort prochaine ! reprit Voldemort, je sais que Dumbledore t'as dévoilé ce que révèle la prophétie, si tu ne veux pas souffrir et si tu ne veux pas voir tes amis souffrir je te conseille de tout me dire !_

Harry terrifié recula instinctivement de quelques pas, tout en scrutant en direction de la tour d'astronomie, mais elle était déserte, personne, même les Sombrals n'y s'y trouvaient pas.

_Ma patience a des limites Potter ! hurla Voldemort dont les yeux brillaient d'un rouge de plus en plus lumineux._

Voldemort leva alors sa baguette et cria :

_IMPER…._

_Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi Tom ! dit calmement Dumbledore en sortant de la forêt interdite._

_Tiens, voilà ce bon vieux Dumbledore ! reprit Voldemort avec un étonnant ton de respect._

_Professeur ! Comment ? Je viens de vous voir sur … mais … comment … ? bafouilla Harry surpris._

Le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit son poing tout en tenant Voldemort en respect avec sa baguette, un petit objet brillant accroché au bout d'une chaînette apparut alors. Harry reconnut immédiatement le retourneur de temps que le professeur McGonagall avait confié à Hermione il y a trois ans. Harry vit alors son directeur lui adresser un clin d'œil des plus discrets.


	5. Armageddon

ARMAGEDDON

Voldemort regardait à présent en direction de Dumbledore, et remarqua le retourneur de temps qui se balançait au bout de sa chaînette.

_Encore entrain de jouer avec le temps Albus ? demanda Voldemort tout en gardant un œil sur Harry._

_Précieuse arme qu'est le temps, n'est-ce pas Tom ? Celui qui réussit à le maîtriser peut accomplir bien des choses, reprit Dumbledore d'une sérénité stupéfiante vu la situation, mais Harry eut du mal à définir à qui cette phrase était destinée._

Voldemort se désintéressant de sa jeune victime, avança d'une dizaine de mètres vers son vieil ennemi. Harry, à ce moment libre de tout surveillance, en profita pour s'éloigner et rejoindre l'entrée du château, mais Voldemort s'apercevant de sa tentative, pulvérisa littéralement la grande arcade ornant l'entrée du parc de Poudlard en un coup de baguette. L'imposante structure s'écroula comme un fétu de paille, manquant de peu d'ensevelir Harry.

_Inutile de fuir Potter, tu n'échapperas à ton destin ! hurla Voldemort en direction de Harry._

_Laisse cet enfant tranquille Tom ! ordonna Dumbledore pointant sa baguette vers son ancien élève; Et mesure-toi à quelqu'un de ton envergure !_

Harry sentit alors monter de la colère envers son directeur, comment pouvait-il le traiter d'enfant ! J'ai seize ans, je ne suis plus un gamin pensait-il. Dumbledore fit un pas en avant ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire reculer Voldemort.

_Tu as peur Tom ? C'est une qualité que je ne soupçonnais pas en toi ! lança-t-il._

_Peur ? Pourquoi aurai-je peur d'un vieil homme sénile tout juste bon à s'asseoir derrière un bureau et à définir des programmes scolaires ! vociféra Voldemort._

_Qu'attends-tu alors ? Attaque moi ? reprit Dumbledore toujours aussi calmement ; Manquerais-tu de courage ?_

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Voldemort, cette dernière phrase fut celle de trop, il se retourna face à vieux sorcier et hurla :

_Endoloris !_

_Arresto Spellum ! contra Dumbledore._

Les deux sorts se heurtèrent à mi-chemin entre les deux sorciers et explosèrent en poussières d'or et d'argent. Dumbledore profitant d'un moment de flottement s'avança vers son ennemi et leva sa baguette.

_Rictus Empra ! cria-t-il._

A ce moment Voldemort fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le dos. Dumbledore saisit alors fermement le retourneur de temps dans sa main et le lança en direction de Harry. Ce dernier le ramassa et entendit un voix résonner dans sa tête : _« Brise le sablier du retourneur de temps quand je te le dirai et uniquement à mon signal »_, c'était la voix de Dumbledore. Harry leva les yeux vers son directeur et le vit lui faire un clin d'œil. Voldemort se releva et se mit à parler un langage incompréhensible, mais Harry reconnu tout de suite le Fourchelang. Un halo vert et argent se formait autour de lui, il s'élevait maintenant à quelques mètres dans les airs, un grondement secouait à présent du sol, de plus en plus fort et plus en plus intensément, soudain la terre s'éventra laissant sortir des serpents par milliers. Harry affolé se tourna vers Dumbledore attendant une réaction de sa part, mais il ne bougeait pas il semblait figé, comme enraciné profondément dans le sol. Les serpents se réunirent en enchevêtrement de écailles et de corps visqueux, c'est alors que le rayonnement entourant Voldemort illumina les reptiles, ce qui visiblement les fit entrer dans une fureur telle, que même leur invocateur semblait effrayé. La halo devient alors si aveuglant que Harry dû fermer les yeux, mais il ne se doutait pas à un seul moment ce qu'il verrait lorsqu'il les rouvrirai, le millier de serpent n'en formait plus qu'un seul, Harry n'en avais jamais vu de tel, même le basilic qu'il avait affronté lors de sa deuxième année ferai figure de couleuvre en comparaison au spécimen titanesque qui lui faisait face. C'est à cet instant que Dumbledore choisi d'intervenir, il se souleva lui aussi de plusieurs mètres, il écarta les bras en croix, tenant sa baguette dans sa main droite.

_Wandis Mitosom ! invoqua-t-il._

Et l'effet laissa Harry sans voix, Dumbledore tenait à présent dans sa main gauche une seconde baguette magique identique à la première. Le directeur de Poudlard luisait à présent d'une lumière bleu pâle qui illuminait tout le parc ainsi que le serpent géant qui semblait comme être hypnotisé par cette lueur. Dumbledore leva ses bras au-dessus de son chapeau de sorcier en croisant ses baguettes jumelles.

_Que la puissance des astres me vienne en aide ! hurla-t-il d'une voix forte et grave qui ne paraissait pas être la sienne._

Le ciel s'assombrit soudain et un nouveau grondement se fit entendre, la terre se mit à trembler violemment, Harry tomba à la renverse, les arbres de la forêt interdite vacillait dangereusement, certains même se déracinaient, les murs du château se lézardaient de toute part. Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration en ouvrant la bouche en grand.

_ARMAGEDDON ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces._

Un rayon rouge et or sortit de ses baguettes couplées, s'éleva dans le ciel et donnait l'impression de se prolonger jusque dans l'espace. La terre trembla de plus belle, les arbres tombaient par dizaines comme de simples dominos, la tour nord du château s'effondra dans un fracas terrible, les tuiles pleuvaient et s'explosaient au sol de tous les côtés. Harry couru se mettre à l'abri sous un pan de mur qui lui offrait un abri de fortune. Mais brutalement tout s'arrêta, plus un bruit, le silence était total à un tel point qu'il semblait surnaturel. Dumbledore redescendit sur le sol, les bras le long du corps, il paraissait épuisé.

_C'est tout dont tu es capable vieux fou ! lança Voldemort ; Il est venu le moment d'en finir !_

A peine finissait-il sa phrase qu'une multitude d'éclairs déchirèrent le ciel, la terre se remit à trembler, le grondement doubla d'intensité, les vitraux de la grande salle volèrent en éclats, une pluie de verre s'abattait maintenant sur tout le parc, coupant Harry en plusieurs endroits. Une étoile fit son apparition dans ciel, elle grossissait à une allure inquiétante, mais Harry se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas une simple étoile mais bel et bien un boule de feu qui fonçait droit sur eux, pris de panique il voulut s'enfuir en courrant mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Dumbledore, il s'arrêta, le visage du vieux sorcier était serein, tranquille, d'une sérénité qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien. La boule de feu était maintenant grosse comme une dizaine de lune, elle n'était plus qu'à deux cents mètres du sol, Voldemort était paralysé, cent mètres … cinquante mètres …

_Maintenant Harry ! s'écria Dumbledore._

Harry saisit alors une pierre se trouvant à ses côtés et s'en servit pour détruire le retourneur de temps, il frappa de toutes ses forces. Le sablier en cristal ne résista pas, des particules d'argent se propageaient tout autour de lui dans un faible tintement qui lui rappelait celui qu'on entend quand un verre se brise sur le sol. Harry releva la tête et il fut subjuguer par ce qu'il voyait, la gigantesque boule de feu s'était immobilisée à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Voldemort était immobile, plus rien de bougeait, plus rien excepté lui et … Dumbledore qui s'avançait vers lui.

_Une heure et une seule Harry, nous avons heure pour retrouver tout le monde et pour évacuer les lieux, je répondrai à toutes tes questions plus tard, lui dit Dumbledore toujours impressionnant tellement il était calme._

Harry qui était tombé une nouvelle fois au sol en brisant le sablier se releva et accompagné de Dumbledore se rua vers l'entrée du château sur laquelle la marque des ténèbres avait disparu.


End file.
